Indebted
by Burnt Leaf
Summary: The war with Voldemort is just over. Draco, being a former Death Eater, was not imprisoned because of saving Hermione's life during the actual battle. Draco is being offered to be the Potions Master at Hogwarts. He has nothing to do. Will he accept it?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter series is JKR's work of art.

**Author's Note:** This is my first ever fan fiction. Hope you guys appreciate it. R&R!

**ooOoOoOOoOoOoo**

**Chapter 1**

"Dammit! Why can't they leave me alone just for once!" a blonde, pale boy of the age of seventeen just swore in front of the fireplace on their Manor while sitting in the cold stone floor. This is Draco Malfoy. He's getting irritated with the Ministry Officials who are owling him almost every hour. The war between Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Just-Can't-Die, and the Dark Lord had just finished last month. And the Ministry is still restless in finding the Death Eaters who supported He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Of course, Draco is a Death Eater. He became one in their sixth year at Hogwarts. But he has switched sides during the war. He had a change of heart on the night that Dumbledore was murdered. Not by him but by Severus Snape. But he was the one who made way through the death of the Hogwarts' Headmaster and he was also the supposed murderer of Dumbledore but he can't do it. So Snape, his godfather, did it because of an Unbreakable Vow that he had made with his mother, Narcissa.

Narcissa Malfoy is now dead too. She died because of depression just last week. She can't bear the fact that Lucius, his father was given the Dementor's Kiss. Narcissa and Draco were not sent in Azkaban. Thanks to the Boy-Who-Just-Can't-Die, he helped them clear their names. But his statement, the one that saved him and his mother, is also the one that sent Lucius to Azkaban and made him deserve the Dementor's Kiss.

Draco doesn't know if he really should thank Harry for saving him now that he was left utterly alone. His father was dead, the same as his mother. And now, the Ministry is bombarding him with questions as to the Death Eaters' whereabouts. How will he know where are they hiding for heaven's sake?! For all he know, they may already be hiding somewhere in the Arctic!

Next week, it will already be his birthday. And he'll going to spend it alone. Well, there's nothing new with that. The only difference of his birthday next week will be no one will be giving him presents and nobody will gonna greet him a 'happy birthday'. Not that it matters though, because he clearly knew that all those who had greeted him in his past birthdays do not love him. Nobody loves him. He is utterly alone. Lonely. Everybody hates him. No, not hate, but loathes him.

Sometimes he wonders why he can't just die. It's the easiest escape, death. He had tried for so many times to commit suicide. From the time that he became a Death Eater until now. But for some unknown reason, he can't do it. It's as if there's some barrier that prevents him from meeting Death. Why can't he just die if his life is a living hell?! There's really no point in living. Maybe this is his punishment for all his evil doings. He envy his mother, because she's dead. She's now resting in Merlin-knows-where! But he doesn't know about his father. Well, his soul was sucked out of him. But, isn't better to live in the Dementor's small intestines or large intestines, if they do have one, rather than living in hell? He's pretty sure that his father's soul would be in hell if he died the natural way.

He got up and sat on the couch, thinking. Then, he was disturbed by his house elf, Egda. "Master Draco," the elf squeaked. "Egda is wonders if Master Draco want to eat Master Draco's lunch, sir." The elf said fearfully.

_Now, I'm left alone with this bloody house-elf. Might as well be nice to her. _After Dobby was freed by that stupid Potter, his father bought another house-elf, and this is Egda. "Yes Egda. Is my lunch ready?" he asked.

"Yes sir, your lunch is prepare on the dining table, sir."

He stood up to proceed to the Dining Room. The Malfoy Manor is so big that you could get lost if you are new in there. To call this a 'mansion' is an understatement. It's more of a palace.

"Oh Egda." He stopped.

"Master Draco is ask Egda, sir! What can Egda for her Master?" the elf squeaked.

"Er… Do you… Do you mind eating lunch with me?" he said, now almost wanting to take back what he had just said.

The elf is almost tearful. "Master Draco order Egda to eat lunch with himself! Master Dra-" she was cut off by Draco, the elf's voice is near crying. She just can't believe that her Master asked her to eat with him! It is such an honor!

"Oh no Egda! I'm not ordering you! I'm just asking you, that's all. It's not an order." Draco said looking surprised with what he had just said. _What's gotten into me? Asking a house elf to dine with me! Outrageous! What the hell is happening?!_

"Of course sir! Egda would loves to! Master Draco is so great! I can't believe it!" the elf replied almost jumping with excitement and joy, tears running down her golf-sized yellow eyes. Her face is somehow contorted. Draco realized that it was a smile. _Smile! When was the last time I have seen somebody smile?! A genuine smile?_

He went off to the dining room, getting conscious of his self. He can't believe that he had just asked his house elf to dine with him. If his father or mother would even know about this, they would certainly throw him out of the Manor and take back his surname. He would be a complete disgrace.

_Disgrace? Oh! I've been one since I saved Hermione Granger, the Muggle-born, from Aunt Bella! Really, what's gotten into me!_

During the battle of Hogwarts, when curses are flying everywhere, Draco Malfoy had saved Hermione Granger from an Avada Kedavra that Bellatrix Lestrange sent her, narrowly missing her by centimeters. Draco pushed Hermione out of the way when he saw Bellatrix pointing her wand into Hermione, who was dueling with Avery at that time, at his own risk. Well, he wasn't harmed anyway. But to risk his life, a pureblood, just for the life a bloody witch who has no drop of magical blood in her! And he's a Malfoy for heaven's sake! It's unheard of.

He's just halfway through his lunch when he stood up and left. Leaving Egda there, not even giving her a chance to speak. He went straight to his room.

He sat on his bed, hands on his face. He simply don't know what to do now.

Tap, tap, tap…

He lifted his head and saw that an owl is just outside his window. He stood up and threw it open. The owl dropped the letter on his feet and quickly flew out. He picked it up. _This better be not a Ministry letter! But who would be writing to me anyway?_

He was surprised when there wasn't any Ministry seal in it, but the Hogwarts seal! _What is this now? I have just finished my seventh year! What do they need from me now?_

He quickly opened it. And read.

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

As you know well, last month's war had caused us a decrease in number. Some of the professors died, the others disabled, and some grew tired and retired.

In line with this, I am pleased to inform you that you have been given the opportunity to be next year's Potions Professor. Professor Slughorn just went back to retirement, leaving the position empty.

If you are interested in teaching here at Hogwarts, please send your reply to me as soon as you made your decision, or you may just come here personally at school. Next week, you will be trained to teach here at Hogwarts, since the lessons in your seventh year were not completed.

Yours,

Professor Minerva McGonagall  
Hogwarts' Headmistress


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter series is JKR's work of art.

**Author's Note: **This chapter is a lot longer than the first one.

**Chapter 2**

Draco's mouth was left agape after reading the letter. _What is this?! Who, in their right mind, would take me to become a professor?! To teach at Hogwarts?! They should be afraid. For all they know, I could be teaching the students the Unforgivables. And Merlin! I'm too young! I'll be turning eighteen just next week! Who would believe me or even listen to me?! McGonagall must be kidding me. This is some kind of a sick joke! Some of the sixth years and the seventh years are even of my age!_

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Egda apparating in front of him. "Anything Egda can do for great Master Draco?" she squeaked.

_Oh now! I'm called 'great'! _She looked at his house elf.

"Could you come to Blaise Zabini's house and ask him if I could come to his place?" he said.

"Of course sir!" the elf said with a crack. She had just disapparated.

_Now, I'm all alone in this Manor. Wonder if I'm the only one who McGonagall has written to._

He lay down his bed and closed his eyes. Until the blackness absorbed him and he fell asleep.

He woke up by the gentle shaking of his left arm.

"Master Draco! Mr. Zabini comes in Master Draco's house sir! He is here sir!"

"Wha-what?!" he jerked upright.

"What's your problem Draco? Have me summoned by your house elf in my house and then I'll find you here fast asleep?" Blaise said, smirking, while entering his room.

"Egda! I told you to tell him that I would come there! Not him coming here!" he said, looking at his house elf.

"Don't scold your house elf, Draco. That is what it's told me. But I insisted to come here. I'm sick of my house anyway. And I know you wouldn't want to be there. My sister just arrived last night. I know how sick you are of her!" he smirked.

"Oh. I'm sorry Egda." Draco said.

"What?!" Blaise said, shocked. "Draco Malfoy! Apologizing to a house elf?!" his eyes almost bulging out of its socket. "Really Draco?!"

Draco waved a hand dismissing Egda. There was a loud crack, the sound of Egda disapparating. "C'mon now Blaise. That's why I wanted to talk to you! I don't know what's happening into me already!"

Then Blaise's expression from shocked to confused to amused. Then he guffawed, clutching his stomach.

"What's so funny?!" Draco exclaimed, looking exasperated. _Right. I wanted to talk to him to tell me that I am still sane! And now, he's laughing at me! I don't even know what about me he is laughing about!_ He waved his hand to motion Blaise to sit in his leather black bedroom couch. He sat across him.

Eventually, Blaise's laughs died out. "You finished?" Draco asked.

"You should've seen your face! You're whining like a girl!" Blaise said, starting another round of laughter.

"Right." He accioed McGonagall's letter and forced it into Blaise's hands. "Look at that! For you to know what I'm talking about." He said.

After a minute and a half, Blaise righted himself and started to read the letter.

Blaise's mouth was left agape after reading. "Is she serious?!" he finally burst out after some attempts of opening his mouth but no sound is coming out. "No mate, I mean… Yeah, you're great at Potions. You are even the brightest wizard in our year! But – but…"

"Hey! Who told you I'm the brightest wizard of our year?!" Draco protested.

"Well, what are you then?! The brightest witch?! Have you changed your sexual orientation already, huh? Or are you telling me that Longbottom is the brightest?" Blaise answered sarcastically.

Draco rolled his eyes and laid his head back. "Right. I was trying to say that Granger is the brightest. But yeah… she's a witch. And I'm a wizard." He sighed.

"Right Draco! Now you've accepted that Granger is the best in our year." He laughed.

"You know Blaise, Why can't you just stop laughing at me. Do you even know who have I eaten my lunch with?" Draco said.

"Who?" he asked. "Don't tell me you ate with Granger!" Blaise bellowed.

"No! Of course not! But it's a lot worse than that." Draco said, his face falling.

"What could be worse than that then?" Blaise asked, confusion etched on his face.

"I ate wimmyhouseelf" Draco murmured, barely audible. But Blaise understood it.

"Wha-WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Blaise cried out. "IT'S UNHEARD OF! A SCANDAL! AND- AND YOU'RE A- A MALFOY, MERLIN HELP ME PLEASE!"

"PLEASE STOP! STOP IT! I KNOW! That's why I wanted to talk to you! I wanted to talk to some normal human being. Someone to tell me that I am sane still! That I haven't lost my mind!" Draco said despite Blaise's protests.

"Ok. Now mate, don't expect me to tell me that you're still you. And I don't know if you're still sane, yes. Maybe it depends on _your _definition of sane. If you ask Granger, she might tell you that you are." He snorted. "Remember that spew rubbish that she started at school?" he smirked.

"I don't know if you're really helping me with what you're telling me. And look, you have said Granger's name so many times now! I don't care about her! Why does she keep popping in this conversation?" Draco asked.

"Oh. Really? You don't care about her huh? That's why you saved her life? And that act is the reason why you're here today and not in Azkaban!"

"Shut it Zabini." Draco snarled.

"Oh now. We're on last name terms is it? You wanted somebody to talk to and now I'm here and you're just telling me to shut up." Blaise answered.

"I- I'm sorry about that. I just really don't know what to do now." Draco answered, bowing his head and putting it in his hands.

"Now. That's the second time I heard you mutter an apology. I could get used to that." Blaise answered seriously, then he smiled, not a smirk. "You know. That might be some after effect of the war. People are getting weird. I, for one, are experiencing those changes too. For one, guys don't normally talk to each other like we're talking now. But not like we fall under the category of _normal._"

"But- But, this isn't me. This is not Draco Malfoy anymore! And what I'm doing right now are certainly not for a Malfoy to do!"

"Don't start with that Malfoy crap anymore. Your father just made up those 'Malfoy rules' of yours! For Merlin's sake! They're already dead! You're father is dead! Or- or whatever you call his state right now. Soulless, I don't know. But just accept those changes that are happening to you now. You can start changing the connotation of your name, of being a Malfoy. When wizards hear your name, you won't be feared, but you will be respected. Isn't it better?" Blaise said.

Draco looked up to Blaise. "You know mate, that's the longest intelligent speech I heard you say. But better? I don't know."

"That's a rhetorical question you idiot!" Blaise commented.

"Idiot huh?" Draco smirked. He jumped from the couch and pretended to punch Blaise playfully.

They stayed like that like little kids fight-playing. After some time, they ceased roaring in laughter. And Draco fell back on his couch. Then his face turned serious.

"You know, I really can't remember when was the last time I felt like that. Free. No worries." Draco said.

"It's okay." Blaise said sympathetically.

"It's easy for you to say 'it's okay' because you haven't been a death eater. Your father was. But you are not!" Draco said, yanking the sleeve of his left arm to show Blaise the mark. "See? See this mark? This will forever be with me. A stain. It makes me dirty!"

"That won't forever be with you mate. It will fade out eventually." Blaise remarked.

"Right." Draco snorted. "When I'm already six feet under the ground it will." He answered sarcastically.

They fell into silence with no one speaking. Draco is glaring at the door, finding something offensive on its knob. While Blaise is playing with McGonagall's letter.

Blaise cleared his throat, demanding for Draco's attention. "Will you be accepting this offer?" he said, referring to the letter.

"Me? Professor? I just can't see myself teaching. And who would listen to me anyway?" he said nonchalantly.

"Now. Now. You're being a pessimist again. McGonagall won't choose you if she knows that you are not capable of this."

"Maybe she's trying to punish me after all I've done. And Merlin! She should be afraid of me! I could kill her! I killed Dumbledore. I mean, I _tried _to kill him." He said.

"You _tried._ But you cannot. You haven't killed anybody, you know it. You haven't even used the Cruciatus Curse. And- and…"

"I used the Imperius Curse."

"Fine. But we all know that McGonagall is always reasonable. She may be strict but she's reasonable with giving punishments and all. And why should she punish you Draco?!"

"You want me to enumerate my countless evil doings?" Draco snorted.

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Right. But you could at least give it a try."

"What? If you could give me some sane reason why, I will." Draco answered looking directly at Blaise.

"Don't get offended by this mate-"

"Right. As if I am not offended by my situation right now." Draco commented under his breath.

Blaise just rolled his eyes. "I mean this, but do you think you would still get a job? People don't trust you. I mean, they don't trust _us._" He said.

"See? You've said it yourself. Besides, if people don't trust you. What about me? When I have this cursed mark in my arm? People would get afraid of me!" Draco protested.

"That's not what I mean exactly. If you would just listen without interrupting me with your nasty little comments – " Draco snorted. " - okay? Now, you see. People don't trust us… _you…_ so would you think another chance like this would come your way? Do you think some 'sane' person – as you put it – would give you a job?" Blaise reasoned.

"But I don't need to work! I don't need a job even! I can live and die and I would still have a thousand galleons in my vault."

Blaise just rolled his eyes again. "No need to remind how filthy rich your family is, I mean, _you _are since you're the only Malfoy left." Draco did not look a bit sad about that. In fact, he had not grieved for his parents' death. Or rather, his mother's death. He just don't know what to call the state his father is now. He is not dead. But he is lifeless. "But what do you want to do with your life now Draco? Don't tell me you would stay here for the rest of your life, stuck with your house elf. You know, if you go on with that, I won't get surprised if I hear that you have married your bloody house elf!" Blaise bellowed.

Draco just ignored the latter part. "But I could imagine now how people would treat me if I go out in there!" he said.

"You're now becoming a coward aren't you? Afraid to face the people?"

"I'm a Slytherin Blaise. Not a bloody Gryffindor with their stupidity – or they rather call it 'bravery'" Draco rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I get your point. But it's still up to you. But I'm not changing my view on this. Just think about it mate." Blaise said, standing up.

"What? Wait. You going now?" Draco said, looking up to his friend.

"Oh yes. I see you're not listening to me anyway. Whatever I say you're just contradicting it." Blaise said.

"Wait. Don't. Yet. I- I'm sorry about that." Draco stuttered.

"Third time! Third time I heard you say sorry. Really." Blaise laughed. "No, no. My sister must be looking for me now. I don't want her to know that I came to your place or else she'll start nagging me to go here in your place with her. Or… do you want that?" Blaise explained.

"Ok. Thanks for the company anyway." Draco smiled.

"Now, after saying sorry, you're now saying thanks. You really have changed mate. That's good for you." Now, it's Blaise's turn to smile. "Bye for now." He said as he stepped into Draco's fireplace and flooed back his house.

Blaise's sister, a year older than he is, is head-over-heels with Draco Malfoy. The day she had laid her eyes on him. She had no more desire but to be with him. Although she's older than Draco, that's not putting her into a stop. She's Daphne Zabini. She attended the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic unlike her brother Zabini who studied at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Draco admits that she is beautiful, yes, gorgeous even. But she's not just his type. She is clingy and whines a lot. A slut, he calls her. Besides, he doesn't want to be in laws with Blaise for Merlin's sake! Yes, he is his friend. But he just doesn't want it that way.

Daphne had so many attempts in getting Draco fall for her. It includes sending him a love potion, going to his Manor, meeting his parents and convincing them that she is the right girl for him! Sending him letters, howlers even, to his humiliation, which was sent at Hogwarts. It's a good thing that it was sent when he was in the Slytherin dungeons – in the Slytherin common room in particular, because it would just be so embarrassing if the whole student body witnessed that.

He was interrupted in his musings when an owl zoomed in his room. He had forgotten to close it a while ago. The owl dropped the letter on his feet and perched on the windowsill.

He picked it up and noticed that it was neither from the Ministry nor Hogwarts. _Who else would be writing to me? _he wondered. He tore it open and read.

Dear Mr. Draco Malfoy,

I need to have an urgent meeting with you tonight, regarding the Malfoy's business. I would drop by in your house later this evening.

Please send your reply immediately.

Yours,

Alfred McKinson

_McKinson is our lawyer right? _He thought to himself. _What is this? There's a problem with our – I mean, my – business?_

He quickly scribbled his reply at the back of the letter – "Okay." – and sent it back with the owl.

Later that evening, McKinson arrived at the Malfoy Manor as expected. He told the unbelieving Draco that almost all of Malfoy's business went bankrupt. Again, an after effect of the war. McKinson said that their investors learned about what happened to Lucius and Narcissa. It' not that they don't trust Lucius and Narcissa of their money for being in league with the Dark Lord, but rather, they don't trust _him._

"WHAT?! They don't trust me?! What have I done?!" Draco bellowed, still shocked.

"That's the point Mr. Malfoy, you haven't done anything, yet. How could they trust their money to a boy who had just come of age? Surely you don't know that much about business?" McKinson replied calmly.

_How could he be so calm about this?! Is he actually mocking me?! _"But – but – what should I do then?!" he asked, feeling desperate.

"Close the business, sell some of your possessions and pay debts." He answered.

"How could you expect me to do that?! You make it sound so easy!" he said, furious now.

"That's the easiest solution I could think of Mr. Malfoy. But if you have something else in your mind, that you think would help, you could do so."

"But how am I supposed to live if I sell everything?! Huh?!" Draco asked, ignoring the latter part.

"Find a living, a job maybe, or you could start another business. But mind you, Mr. Malfoy, it is hard to put up new business these days. The war was just one month over. You won't have that much of a market because many people lost their jobs, wealth, properties, and family."

Draco was still furious about the news he had just heard and he had driven away McKinson without saying anything.

Draco was so furious, that without thinking, he flooed himself to Blaise's house.

When he stepped out of the fireplace, he heard an ear splitting shriek.

"HEAVEN FORBID! DRACO IS HERE! HE IS HERE! HE HAS COME TO SEE… _ME!_"

_Damn! I forgot! Blaise told me earlier that Daphne is here! How could I have forgotten?!_ He slapped himself mentally. He was about to turn back and go back to his house when he was enveloped in bone crushing hug. And his lips were suddenly occupied by Daphne's mouth! She is kissing him, _passionately._

_What a bitch!_ He told himself. He can't break away from her. It's kind of ironic, because he is the guy, and he must be stronger than her. So he just shut his mouth and wait for her to stop.

And she eventually stopped. "Merlin! You're here Draco!" she exclaimed.

_Right. As if you have just discovered now. You were kissing and hugging me for… how long is that? It seemed like years to me! She won't stop!_

"I missed you Draco! How nice of you to see me. I know you really love me. I love you too. I love you so, so much!" she said.

Just then, Blaise entered the room, his face full of horror. "Wha- What are you doing here Draco?" he asked, shocked.

"Well? Couldn't you see? He's come to see me!" she said, again, tiptoeing to kiss Draco again. But Draco leaned back to avoid her.

"You go out!" she snapped at her brother. "Now he's shy to make out with me with you here! You idiot! Out!"

"No! No!" Draco said instantly, looking at Blaise with pleading eyes. "I – I actually made a… mistake. Yes! A mistake. I was actually planning to go to Diagon Alley but I ended up here. I don't know maybe I just had a mistake in pronouncing or what."

"That's great! Fate has decided that it is time for us to meet! And she knows the desires of your heart, that's why you're here now, unknowingly! You must really love me Draco!" she cried.

Draco looked upwards, as if praying that lightning would just strike him in that moment.

Then, Blaise cleared his throat. "Daphne, won't you get Draco a tea? Something to drink? What kind of a hostess are you? Not even offering your visitor anything?" he said.

Draco sighed to himself. _Better get going now. This is it._

"Ok. I'm sorry love." Daphne said.

When she was already out of sight, Draco snorted. "Love?! I haven't been replying to any of her letters - I mean, howlers! How dare she?!"

"Now, Draco, she's still my sister. But I could not get myself to disagree with that." He grinned. "Now. What are you waiting for? Go now. Wait - why are you here anyway? You know I don't buy that it's-all-an-accident crap of yours!" Blaise said.

"I – " Draco started, then they heard the banging on the staircase. And they both knew who it was. Draco quickly jumped back again in the fireplace and quickly flooed back home.

The moment he stepped into his room, he muttered some enchantments blocking Daphne from going to his house, by any means.

He fell back on his bed, then closed his eyes. Now, he remembers the reason why he came to Blaise's place. He doesn't know what to do. It was like years ago when his lawyer and advisor, stepped into his house and told him that his company went bankrupt and he has to give everything up.

_As if I still have anything with me. Everybody left me already. Nobody cares for me. Or even worries the tiniest bit whether I'm safe or what. Bet people are hoping that I would just banish from the Earth as quickly and as soon as possible. But what will I do if even my wealth I will lose?_

Then a bulb suddenly switched on his head. _McGonagall's offer! Potions Master!_

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for this boring conversation between Draco and Blaise. But I just can't seem to shorten it. :) Thanks for those who reviewed though. I appreciated it. :D Hope you let me know if I commit mistakes here and there. :D And I promise, Hermione will come in the next chapter. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter series is JKR's work of art.

**Chapter 3**

It had been three days since Draco showed up in the Headmistress' office. He had been very glad to know that he would just be an apprentice to the Potions Master this coming school year. McGonagall realized that he is too young to teach. So therefore, it's pretty much like when he was still a student. He will live in a dormitory. Er… quarters, with the other Professors. But he will assist the Potions Master through his work.

McGonagall had somehow managed to convince Slughorn to stay just for another year.

He is strolling at the Hogwarts' grounds. The silence was deafening. He was nearing the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Memories of the past came back one by one. Then he realized that he wasn't a student anymore.

His Manor still stayed with him. But it was now half-empty. He had sold half of his possessions just to pay for his company's debt which is pretty big, considering the wealth of the Malfoys – or rather of _the_ Malfoy – is halved.

It was getting dark. He stopped near a huge rock and a memory from his third year came back. The one when he was punched by Granger, straight in the face. He won't ever forget that in his life. It was his most humiliating – well, second most humiliating memory, because the most was when he was transfigured by the mad professor that was actually an impostor into a bouncing ferret.

"Malfoy." He jumped at the sound of his name. He turned around, holding his wand firmly. He was shocked when he saw who it was.

"Now, now. I'm not attacking you or something!"

Draco's mouth was still left hanging open. It's as if his mind is working so slowly.

It was _Hermione Granger._

Hermione waved her hand at Draco's face. He was left frozen. Draco snapped back into present.

"Merlin Granger! You don't have to scare me like that!" he said.

"Oh. Did I scare you? I'm sorry." She said, looking down and seeming to find interest in her twitching fingers.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked, curious. "Oh sorry. It's none of my concern, I know. I'm going back inside now."

He started walking back to the castle, leaving Hermione behind. When suddenly, he was stopped by Hermione clutching his right arm. He turned around and saw Hermione's shocked expression.

"What?" he snapped. Back to his old Malfoy self.

"W- What did you say?" she said.

"What what?" Draco asked, confused.

"Y- you actually told me you're _sorry_! Have I heard it right?" Hermione said.

"Crap." He said as he realized it was true. He had apologized again, and this time, to the muggle born, well, it's better than apologizing to a house elf anyway. He turned around again and head towards the castle. Hermione stopped him _again_ by blocking his way.

"Oh. So you really said it Draco!" she said, grinning.

"You happy? C'mon! Laugh! Laugh at me. Draco the coward! Weak! Loner! Death Eater! Miserable! The git who won't just die!"

Hermione was taken aback by his response. "I- I… Why do you think I would laugh at you?! I was actually looking for you all afternoon to talk to you! To thank you! If not for you, I would not be possibly alive now! And if you're dead, I would be dead now too! So why do you think I will wish you to be dead?!" Hermione answered, furious. _He really is suicidal now after the defeat of the Dark Lord! He should be happy! He's not a prisoner anymore!_

"Now you could wish me to die. Since I've saved your life already. No use for me right?" he said sarcastically.

"Really Draco!" _He is such a pessimist._

"Oh, now you're calling me by my first name?"

Hermione blushed. _Why is she blushing?_ Draco asked himself. Then he thought better that this is his escape now. He would be going to back to be castle.

"Draco, can we be friends?" Hermione suddenly said.

_Friends?! What is she thinking?! Is she trying to mock me or what?! _"Bloody hell Granger! What are you trying to prove?! What are you trying to do?!" he bellowed. Turning around and pulling his hair, messing it up.

"What?! I just asked you if we could be friends! I wanted to be friends with you. Draco, I want to thank you for saving my life! Please don't think that I have some hidden agenda or something for wanting to be friends with you!"

"Please stop calling me Draco! And you know, saving your life was the greatest mistake that I have done in my life. I should be dead now too! I don't want to live anymore! My life is such a living hell! I wanted to die! But whenever I try! I can't! There's always something that comes in the way! Damn! Now leave me alone! Maybe if I hex you, then we're quits now aren't we?" Draco said, furious.

Tears started welling in Hermione's eyes. She ran away, leaving Draco behind.

_He's regretting that he had saved my life! And he won't even accept my gratitude. And here I am, always worrying about him! I dream of him every night, alone in the dark. And I just wanted to help him badly. I don't know why I'm even dreaming of him. That should be a nightmare for me! But it isn't. I even broke up with Ron just because he heard me muttering Draco's name in my sleep. I'm such an idiot! I just wanted to help him, that's all, but how can I help him if he won't even help himself! Such a pessimist!_

She ran up to the towers to her room. She was also invited by McGonagall to teach Transfiguration. And she had accepted it so gladly. She would be back at Hogwarts! Not a student anymore, but a professor! Er… Apprentice. But still! It's such an honor, she would be learning a lot of things again, considering that she had an access to the restricted section in the library now.

Harry was also invited to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, but he declined. And she can understand. Harry was so tired and exhausted about planning and scheming for Voldemort's defeat. He just wanted to have some rest, some time for peace.

She had learned a while ago that her room, and Draco's, and the room for the supposed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher are side by side each other. They have a common room, just like when they were students still, and a kitchen.

Draco can't hide forever from her. He may have won tonight, but she vowed that she would help Draco live his life again, happy, just to repay him for her life now.

Draco was left standing in the middle of the dark grounds. _Right Draco, turn down the only person who wanted to be friends with you. Well, Blaise is a friend, but… it's different because he had been with him since childhood. _Some people might think that Crabbe and Goyle are his best buddies, well, they're more of like a guard to him anyway. Crabbe and Goyle just follow him because he is feared, they followed him for power, they might be stupid but they're power-hungry. Blaise is his friend, well, the only friend, the one that is concerned with his matters and always has some opinion on his decisions. He comes to him whenever he has a problem and he doesn't know what to do.

He still haven't told Blaise that he had accepted being a professor, well, not a professor really, just an apprentice to the professor. For one, he can't go to his house anymore because of Daphne in there. He also doesn't know if it is safe to owl him because he's sure that Daphne would find a way to come to Hogwarts if she discovered. He felt so stupid for hiding from a girl. But he just don't want any more complications and Daphne sure is-

_But… oh yes! I could use Egda again!_

He rushed back to his room to summon Egda in there. He walked past the room in the middle, which is the Transfiguration teacher's room and he was surprise to hear some shuffling. _Oh. The Transfiguration Professor might have already arrived. _He had no idea who it might be. He's afraid that the professor beside his room is some old person. _Ugh, I can't live with some old person._ Then he imagined living with McGonagall. He flinched at that the image that formed in his mind.

When he opened the door in his room. He saw Egda beside his bed.

"Master Draco!" the elf squeaked in delight as the sight of her master. "Master Draco has call Egda sir! What can I do for Master Draco?"

"Egda, I need you to summon Blaise. But remember this, come to him when you are sure that he is completely alone. Understood? Don't come near him especially when Daphne is there okay? Wait. Give this to him." He said, grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill. Then he wrote,

Blaise,

I have sent Egda (well, you would notice that before you could open this). I wanted to tell you something. Well, that's if you have nothing to do, and it's not that important really, I just wanted to talk to someone. I can't tell you where I am though in case you-know-what.

Draco

He gave the piece of folded parchment to the creature. "Don't let yourself be seen by Daphne in any case. You be sure." He told her.

"Yes sir!" the elf squeaked as she disapparated with a loud crack.

_Crack._

Hermione was left frozen in her room. She was sure that was the sound of someone apparating. And obviously, someone had apparated or disapparated just in the room to her right. Well, Draco's room. _But how could that be? Hogwarts: A History says that nobody can apparate or disapparate at the Hogwarts grounds. But they could sure lift the magic, like when we were practicing Apparition back in our sixth year. But who would be apparating here?_

Then she just convinced herself that she had just been imagining things.

After five minutes, he heard another crack and it is actually louder than the first one. She started to worry. She was debating with herself whether to check on Draco what was happening or just burst into his room or maybe let him be. He didn't want her company anyways.

After a second thought, she decided to just burst into his room to see what's happening.

_BAM!_

Both of Draco and Blaise's heads turned towards the door. They saw Hermione Granger standing there. Blaise's face turned into one of a shock, eyes almost bulging out of its sockets.

"W- Whoa! Granger! You're here!" he exclaimed.

Hermione's eyes narrowed into slits when she saw Egda standing at the far corner of the room.

"So, we have a nosy little Gryffindor here?" Draco said.

"And we have some Slytherin git abusing a house elf's powers to sneak his friend into his bedroom, at night? Why, I got the feeling that you're up to something, and that something is really no good." She answered.

Draco glared at her. "What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"Why? I live just beside your room. Hasn't McGonagall told you? I'm the Transfiguration Professor's apprentice now. Next year's Transfiguration Professor. Oh, and yes, the Head of the Gryffindor House…" She surveyed him first. "I guess you're the Slytherin Head then?" she added.

Draco hadn't thought of it. As far as he remembered, Potions Masters were more likely the Slytherin Heads. Could he possibly the Head of Slytherin?! That's just… too much for him to handle. Even though it'll still be next year. He knew that he won't have any allies here at Hogwarts. Slytherins would hate him for saving the life of the Mudblood. And the other houses would still hate him after all he'd done at school, and just like what Hermione said, he's a git, she had just forgotten the adjectives, _obnoxious, unworthy, stupid, horrible, hateful, loathsome, repugnant, despicable, abhorrent, unbearable, insufferable bastard!_

"Draco, would you mind explaining to me what's happening? I mean – where are we? So… you have decided to accept McGonagall's offer? Or have you not? What is Granger doing here? And most importantly… What am _I_ doing in here? You told me you needed someone to talk to." Blaise said, just recovering from shock.

Draco wasn't able to stop him from saying the last part! _Merlin! The last thing he wanted right now is for Granger to know that he needed a friend!_

Hermione hadn't missed that. A look of concern crossed her face. "Oh. I'm sorry." She suddenly said, bowing her head. "I… I didn't mean to interfere… It's just that I… I was worried because I heard the sound of someone apparating… It – It actually alarmed me because according to Hogwarts: A History, nobody can apparate or disapparate within the Hogwarts' grounds. I – I'll just be back at my room." she said.

When Draco was positive that the door was firmly shot, he openly glared at Blaise.

"What?!" Blaise asked, surprised by Draco's reaction.

"You know, I would appreciate it if you would learn to keep your mouth shut especially in front of other people Blaise." He snarled.

"Now! What have I said that could have possibly harmed you my friend? And, I'm not to blame! Having me summoned _again_ by your house elf, then a letter telling me that you can't tell me you're whereabouts! Well, I sort of understand that part because of Daphne. And damn! I've experienced hell when she learned that you had already gone without waiting for her! She accused me of scaring you out of your wits to cause you to escape! As if I could ever scare you! I wish I could!" he answered.

He was answered by Draco's reproving glare.

"Now. Would you mind explaining to me what's actually happening? Is this Hogwarts? And… and… you've accepted the offer? Why? And are you telling me that you have to live in the same quarters as Granger?! Merlin, Draco!" he bellowed.

"Now, that's too much of me to answer in one breath." Draco answered coldly. But he's easing up.

"Then explain it to me clearly." Blaise said, sitting on the couch with Draco tailing him.

Draco told him the story, starting from the part where McKinson came to his Manor and told him about the business stuff which had driven him to accept the position of being the Potions Professor, apprentice for now, until what happened before Hermione burst into his room.

"Well, do you think you're the Slytherin Head then? Why hasn't McGonagall told you?" Blaise replied after Draco's long story.

"I don't know. Besides, it would still be next year. I'd rather not be. I am a Slytherin myself, and I know how a Slytherin's mind works… and I don't want to deal with that! You know how… _cunning_ we are."

"But who would be the Head of Slytherin then if not you?" Blaise inquired.

"I don't know. I just don't. And I don't care as long as it's not me."

"Maybe McGonagall told you. But you just haven't remembered."

"What do you think I am?! A _dunderhead?! _Heaven forbid! I'm not stupid Blaise! It's like you're telling me that Longbottom had actually topped the Potions exams!"

Blaise just rolled his eyes. "But what do you then? You know, you're a complete bastard by snapping at Granger when she actually _offered _you to become her friend. You know that I know that I'm the only friend that you have Draco – well, I'm not telling you that I'm sick of it already, it's just that… Get a life Draco! C'mon! I'm your friend, best friend even, alright. But I'm not always here for you, not all the time. Get a life!" Blaise said.

"You know. You're not that much of a help."

"What could I do to help you then?"

"You really want to know what could be the greatest help that you could offer me right now?" Draco asked.

"Of course. You just don't know how I wanted to help you so badly. As long as I can do it, I will." Blaise said sincerely.

"I know you can do this. It's so… _simple_." He said maliciously.

"Well, what is it then?" Blaise answered, fearing that Draco's answer would be the one that he's thinking.

"Kill me." Draco said seriously.

"You must be kidding me, mate." Blaise said, he knew that Draco wasn't kidding. He was right with his assumption.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?! I'm serious! You would do me a great favor if you kill me. Now." Draco said between his bared teeth.

"And what?! You want me to be of guilt forever! Puh-lease! Don't mess with my good records!" Blaise said, obviously joking. He can't stand anymore seriousness in this. And he won't kill Draco! He won't kill his best friend! It's outrageous!

"Right. Because my soul is as stained as yours could ever be. Don't mess with yours, what a fool I am! Of course, even _you_ wouldn't give me the only sanctuary that I can find now. _Death. _You want me to suffer too right?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Draco! How could you think of me like that! You know I'm joking! Besides, live a life! You calling me here for someone to talk to! And I'm actually here, ever giving you advices that you aren't even giving a second thought!" Blaise is practically shouting now.

"Sorry." Draco muttered, not looking sorry at all. "Now, go. I'm so sorry for having you always see me whining and complaining and all. I didn't mean to share my burden to anybody. _Now, leave._"

"No Draco." Blaise locked his jaw.

"_NOW!" _Draco snarled. "Egda! Get him out of here!" he screamed at his house elf.

The poor creature hadn't been able to reply anymore because of fear. She hadn't seen Draco as angry as he is now.

There was a loud crack, then silence.

**Author's Note: **I've consulted the thesaurus for all the adjectives I've used to describe git. So basically, they all mean the same thing. Or rather, almost. LOL. Sorry about that. What do you guys think? Please tell me! Next chapter is more on Hermione's point of view. And I'm sorry if my changing of point of view confuses you. Do I still have to indicate whose POV is being shown? R&R! :)


End file.
